Nny & Mel
by Ameiron
Summary: My newest Chp is in character luckily, but it's short... Sorry, but the first 3 aren't really in character...
1. Hello... I am Mel...

If you think that I'm putting Johnny with something your absolutely right!

If you don't know Mel, then you need to read my friend's fanfictions. Check for IZ fanfics from Sara Harmony and me.

________________________________________________________________________

Johnny knew murdering was wrong. He knew it too well... but one day, the police realized what he was doing and took him down in his own home. He wanted them to kill him. He begged the judge to shoot him right then and there... but they didn't. They sent him to an asylum instead of a jail. No one wanted him to live except one person... 

A girl less than a foot to him cam in. He could only see that she was blonde and a bit younger than him seeing as that he was 19 , he knew she couldn't be a therapist. She looked up at him and he noticed her dark purple eyes staring at him so kindly as if she knew him but he didn't know who she was.

Mel: Hello... my name is Mel and you're *checks on clip board* Johnny.

Nny: Yes that's right...aren't you a little too young to be a therapist?

Mel: There's no such thing as being too young, but being too uneducated can be a whole other story all together.

Nny's: What are you gonna do to me... show me a couple ink blots?

Mel: Oh that is so basic! No. We're going out...

Nny: What do you mean?

Mel: As in out, leave, go away. This place is damp, creepy, and dusty!

Nny: Where to?

Mel: Icecream!

Nny: *chuckles* Your much different from the rest of the shrinks!

Mel: Yeah, I'm smarter!

At The Icecream Parlor...

Nny: So How'd you become a shrink?

Mel: I prefer therapist and I just asked!

Nny: ...? What and they just let you become one?!

Mel: Well, I went to college when I was 13 so I had alot of time on my hands...

Nny: ...! 13!!!

Mel: Yeah. So then I started working as Dr. Membrane's assistant-

Nny: THE Dr. Membrane?!

Mel: Of course! But I got bored and decided to go into other things. He signed a couple papers giving me power over going wherever I want and start working the very moment I walk in! 

Nny: Your life is pretty good it would seem... I barely survived and I wouldn't have if the court didn't have so much mercy.

Mel: *talking to herself* They aren't...

Nny: Wha?

Mel: The court... they would have killed you if it wasn't...

Nny: Who?! Who saved me?!?!

Mel: I did... but it's not... I mean it's no biggy... anyway, how's your Ice...*get's a large smile on her face*

Nny: What? Do you like me or something?

Mel: Oh! *realizes that she's smile really big* That's not why I'm smiling!

Nny: Then why?

Mel: You have an Icecream mustache!

Nny: Oh! Agh! *looks in spoon and wipes it off*

Mel: *giggles*

Nny: So... thank you Mel... I'm lucky you became a therapist or else I might have died that day...

Mel: Oh... well, I'm a Therapist this week! See, *pulls out small calendar* this week I'm a therapist! You see, next week I'm gonna be a doctor!

Nny: You take no breaks?!

Mel: Well, I take Saturday off.

Nny: Why Saturday?

Mel: Because all my favorite cartoons are on! There's a really good show on on Friday at 9 though.

Nny: What channel?

Mel: Nickelodeon!

Nny: Your so funny Mel! Um, but back to serious discussion... why did you save me?

Mel: Because I have learned that even psychos can be saved...

*Long Pause*

Nny: Are you calling me a psycho?

Mel: No... Noooo! I didn't mean it that way!

Nny: I can't believe you called me a psycho!

Mel: No I'm sorry! I didn't mean it tha-

Nny: *fake cry* I can't believe you!

Mel: What?

Nny: Calling me a psycho!

Mel: I did not!... You have a sick sense of humor.

Nny: It's not sick!

Mel: Yes it is...

Both crack up...

Back at the asylum...

Mel: I expect to see you tomorrow ok?

Nny: Ok... Mel, is there anyway I can repay you?

Mel: Don't kill me!

Nny: I would never!

Mel: Are you sure?

Nny: *grin* I'm sure...

________________________________________________________________________

How'd you like this one?! Well if you did, please message me! ty ^-^!


	2. Immortalize The Moment!

Did you like that last one? OK well I liked it... just so you know... Pineapples! Anyway, on our last story it sempt that Mel and Nny were getting to flirt a bit. What will happen next? Also, there's gonna be a couple parts of thinking in this. You'll know because they'll talk to themselves _and the writing will look like this._

________________________________________________________________________

Nny woke up early the next morning. He didn't get up though... he laid in bed and thought deeply about Mel. 

_She's so... different. The last time I felt so pulled in by someone, it was Devi and she's not like Mel at all. Maybe I just get pulled in by any girl who'll like me. Wait what am I thinking? When did I conclude that I liked Mel like that? She seems more like a friend to me than anything else... right now..._

Through the day Mel hadn't come and he didn't eat his breakfast or lunch. It bothered the doctors. They figured that he was too skinny to be go anorexic!

At about 4:41 and 10 secs from 4:42, (Nny found himself keeping time so perfectly seeing as there was nothing much else TO do.) Mel walked in. He almost chuckled when he saw she was wearing a powerpuff girl shirt with Bubbles on it. 

Nny: I don't mean to make you feel strange or anything but, yesterday... it kinda felt more like a date than an appointment. What do you... think?

Mel: *tried to hide from blushing* Oh *giggles* I wasn't trying to make it one... I... guess... we should really get going now.

Nny: Where we going today?

Mel: Well, the doctors recommended to go out to dinner because you won't eat their food. But, It's for you to decide.

Nny: that sounds good. They put alot of medicine in the food!

Mel: *giggles* Hows that?

Nny: well, there's big chunks of vitamins in my eggs and the milk smells really weird.

Mel: You need your medicine but I agree, that too much medicine is bad.

Nny jumped out from bed and the doctors watched him walk out with Mel. They noticed that she gave him a vitamin and a couple pills and he gulped em' down. 

First Doctor: How does she do it? We couldn't even get him to eat and she just gives the medicine to him and he swallows them down like candy!

Second Doctor: Prof. Membrane knew she could do just about anything and this proves it. She's definitely special.

First Doctor: *watches them drive away* Yeah... she even trusts him at the wheel!

While in the car they listened to music while talking.

Mel: Oh I love this station! (her favorite song came on genius pop) * singing* Protons Neutrons and everything around them! There everywhere and in between and-

Nny: *starts cracking up* Your so funny Mel! Your not shy and your not snobby and your pretty! How do you get away with it? Your everything any guy would ever want and yet you don't even have a boyfriend!

Mel stops smiling and looks down at her feet. 

Mel: Well, I never had time for anything. You see, my best friend Mia started going out with this guy that I don't like named Dib. I was kinda pushed to the side. Mia and I realized our many differences and just... stopped being close all together.

Mel looked out the window. Nny realized something so hidden behind Mel. He found that although she sempt so happy and joyful on the outside, she was dying on the inside. He realized that she wasn't at all as different as he thought they were between the two of them. She just became more complicated than he had thought right then and there.

Long pause for about a minute...

Nny: Mel... your so kind and sweet to everyone you meet. You trust me, a homicidal maniac to drive your own car!

Mel turned her head to look at him. He realized that she had been crying. He stopped the car slowly and came to the corner of the street.

Nny: Don't cry Mel *he gave her a hug*

Mel started to cry much more and she hugged him back.

Nny: come on *nudged her slowly away* we have to go to dinner remember?!

Mel: *grabbed hanky and wiped her eyes* let's go.

The drove to Lions(you know the restaurant right? ok.)...

Nny: How are you feeling?

Mel: Better.

Nny helped her out of the car.

Mel: Thank but just because I have just become a wreck doesn't mean I can't get out of the car.

Nny: *gives a small giggle* Sorry... your not weak.

Mel: You think I'm weak?

Nny: No!... hey wait! Didn't I already do this to you?

Mel: um... noooo!

Nny: Yes I did! You were calling me a psycho!

Mel: I wasn't calling you a psycho!

Nny: *grins* I can't believe you called me a psycho!

Mel: stop it

Nny: Stop what?

Mel: you know what I mean.... so... don't...

Nny: Example...?

Mel: Nny you know what I mean! 

Nny: Ok I'm sorry... look, We have to go to my house. I need to get something...

Mel: What... like your journal or something?

Nny: How'd you know? 

Mel: I never leave my journal anywhere! I take it everywhere...yeah we can go.

Nny: thanks.

Mel: no prob!

After dinner they drove to Nny's house. Mel walked in first but Nny slammed the door. Mel backed up to the wall.

Mel: wha - what are you doing?!

Nny: Making the moment last! Mel you always leaving me! You keep going away!

Mel: How could I keep going away if I've only known you for two days?

Nny: Silence! Mel... I love you *grabs a knife* but you won't stay with me!

Nny starts to walk to her with the knife in his hands but before he could get to her she leaped up and hugged onto him.

Nny: What are you doing?!

Mel: If I have to die right now Nny, then I'd rather die in your arms!

Nny starts to shake. He realized what he was about to do and he finally dropped the knife on the ground. It barely stroke his arm though and cut it letting blood fall on the blade. He wrapped his arms around her.

Mel: I love you too Nny...

The door opened at that very moment though. It was the police. They saw the knife with blood on it and noticed Nny holding Mel.

Police officer: You! I knew you were a screw up! how could you attack her?!

The police grabbed Nny and took him away. He struggled and finally, realizing that he couldn't escape, began to cry...

Nny: *yelling* I'll never hurt you Mel! I'm so sorry and if I could make it up to you I would!!! Mel please forgive me!

Mel began to cry. She didn't know what to think. _What happened to him? What happened to me?! I wasn't even thinking!_

Police: (to Mel) Your lucky miss! A young lady that lived some bit away called us up and told us that someone slammed the door and that she heard a struggle. Now, you should go home now. I doubt there's any reason for you to want to save him this time.

Mel: There going to kill him?!

Police: Of course! How would the story become interesting?

Mel: I don't want the story to be interesting I want Nny!!!

________________________________________________________________________

Sad? Well of course I have to cut in at the wrong moment huh? anyway, send me messages on how you like the story!


	3. A Dream

Who called the police? Do you know who it is?! Whelp, in this you'll find out. This is probably going to be the shortest chapter but oh well... nobodies perfect right? This is also one of the boringest, if that's even a word, chapter I've made but because of a bit of violence, the rating of this chapter has gone up a bit.

________________________________________________________________________

****

The Scar of Love

__

Nny: Mel... are you going to die?

Mel: Nny?!

Nny: Your afraid huh Mel? Don't be... it only hurts for a moment!

Out of the shadows came Nny stabbing her deep into the heart.

Mel: Ack! *fell to the ground*

Mel looked up but didn't see Nny. She was alone and dying slowly.

Mel: *begins to cry*

Mel jumps up. She looked down to see where she was... blankets... it was a dream. 

She splashed her face in the bathroom. _What was that? What a horrible nightmare... I'm afraid... of... Nny! Should I... I should... Well... Should I help him? And how?... I should try to find the person who called the police. Whoever they were, they talked about sounds of struggling but there was no yelling or screaming or even loud footsteps. The person made that up! It makes sense though, I mean there must be lot's of people who Johnny attacked.. and he killed them all except for *mind gasp* Could it be?! Well, I'll have to find out..._

Mel looked in Nny's journal(which he DIDN'T get earlier) and searched for the name... Devi...

At Devi's house...

Devi was talking on the phone when all the sudden, the door flew open. Mel walked in holding a "Launch Devi's Door Machine" of some kind and grabbed the phone from Devi and quickly slamming it on the phone charger upper... thing...

Mel: What happened with you and Nny?

Devi: You mean your little boyfriend?! I hate Nny and I hope the cut his throat!

Mel Grabbed Devi by the arm and through her to the ground.

Mel: *holding a gun to Devi's face* Tell me!!! There's no more questioning there's demanding!!!

Devi: *shaking* Ok... I'll tell you... he came at me with a knife and I kicked him in the jaw leaving him paralyzed and I stayed at my home after that waiting for the moment I could get him back! How dare he think he can just ask me back after what he did!

Mel: Devi! He doesn't know he's doing it! He can't control it... he tenses up and finally explodes. 

Devi: ... you mean he... get out *Devi pushed Mel out and shut the door making a loud door slammy sound... (It was all cool and... anyway.)* 

Mel unloaded the gun and looked down at the "bullets".

Mel: *grin* If were to be thinking, she would know that they won't sell REAL bullets to 17 year olds! *throws the "bullets" away revealing that they are really just rocks.*

Mel's smile faded though...how could she explain this to everyone?!

Nny sat on his bed. It wasn't soft like he had it. Nny was in jail now and shamed his scar.

Nny thought, _This scar... This scar will forever remind me of Mel and how I'll never see her again... how could I let myself try to hurt her? If I were in her position, I'd probably beg for them to kill the person who attacked me... Mel... you loved me... I'll never learn love though. They'll probably kill me tomorrow. At least it'll take me away from this scar..._


	4. The Humor in Love

Wow... Well, I'm upset about making Nny outta character, but I'm trying to change that in this, since I have read the book. What's even sadder, is that Mel's kinda outta character too... It's kinda sad... but the story is good, despite the characters, so just judge my plot and not my characters... in here... with one actually being mine... anyways... the next stories won't be as serious. I'm adding more humor, cause that's how Nny and Mel are... funny....

__________________________________________________________________________________

Mel looks out the window. It's so depressing out there... Ever since Nny had been gone, things just... changed...

Nny: How... Guard man! Release me!

Guard: Do you have to yell that at me every hour? NO!

Nny: *arches brow* crap... Mel... Where are you now? It's so changy now... I can't find my spirit anymore...

Guard: Who is Mel anyways?

Nny: *sigh* A girl I met on the outside...

Guard: hm... That's sad... Too bad their gonna kill you tomarrow.

Nny: *smacks forehead*

Mel is in the prison place thing...

Mel: I need to talk to someone...

Police dude: What? You can't just barge in here and see someone!

Mel: Watch me... 

Police dude: What? 

Mel pulls out a little tranquilizer and stabs the police dude in the neck.

Police: Gah! *falls over*

Mel thinks about the situation and realizes that it PROBABLY wouldn't be a good idea to barge in. Something more had to be planned out.

Guard: So, what's this Mel girl like anyways?

Nny: Well, she blonde, and she has purple eyes, and she is cute, and she's smart... and... Wow... I'll keep quiet before I start thinking twice....

A guard walks in...

2nd Guard: You can take your break now...

1st Guard: Yay!... ahem... I mean, ok...

The 1st guard walks off. Then, the 2nd guard begins to take his glasses of, to show it's Mel.

Nny: Wow! Mel!

Mel: Hi Nny!

They both run to the bars and hug all sweetish like... The door opens, and the guard comes in to see the two hugging.

Guard: Am I interrupting... Something?

Mel: uh!... ahem *deep voice* No! I just like to... hug the prisoners!

Nny: *eye twitches*

Guard:...

Mel: heh...

Guard: Oh ok! It is nice to have a friendly jail! *walks out*

Nny:... Why did he come in here anyways?

Mel: *shrugs* but anyways, I have the key, which just happened to be on this officer standing out in front, instead of the guy who just left... Isn't that funny? 

Nny: That is interesting... 

Mel opened the door... Nny walks out, and kisses Mel. 

???: Freeze!

They stop kissing, and turn around...

Guard: Oh come on! I said freeze!

Mel: Well, it wasn't really a comfortable Position to be in... while you were watching...

Guard: Ok, but still! I want you two in the prison... room...

They back up slowly into the prison... room... and the door shuts on them.

Guard: I hope I get good Christmas presents for this!... ahem... And you stay in there! *walks off*

Nny:... You know, we're in a room... by ourselves...

Mel: Eh?

Nny: um... you know...

Mel: *brow arches*

Nny: Ok... not a good time... I understand...

__________________________________________________________________________________

I know... Short! Well, I'm kinda busy and stuff, so your gonna have to be patient... like...


End file.
